Master please
by HieiHayley
Summary: Harry's been feeling down lately after Dumbledores death in book 6 and Voldemorts defeat. ADULT CONTENT! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. OOC! Harry/Snape Snape/master Harry/slave. If don't like don't read.


I do not own Harry Potter! No spoilers! This is a story about **IF** Voldemort died on the battlefield at Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year. Does **NOT** go with the story plot of the actual books Harry Potter.

LOTS of sex! And I mean this whole document is a sex scene/enjoyed rape.

If it's a bad comment don't post it.

Summary: Harry's been through a lot. (most of the stories I tell my friends) He's feeling down after Dumbledore's death. Dumbledore used to use harry for sex and used to whore him off them erase his memory. Now with Dumbledore gone Harry's memories have returned. And this one night Snape finds harry... All hell breaks loose.

I stared out the window of the astronomy tower. It looked so peaceful over the grounds. Everything was still and quiet while the grounds shined in the moonlight. There was no doubting the peace that had fallen over the wizarding world after Voldemort's defeat in 6th year at Hogwarts. Everywhere was happy. Dumbledore was gone also.

My memories had returned from everything that happened. I can never look at people the same again. I stay away from everyone every chance I get, especially males. No one can be trusted. Not even Hermione and Ron. Once I defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named they abandoned me. They took the fame they got for being my friend and ran with it. They still try to hang out with me but I ignore them. I ignore everyone.

One person though has not left me alone, Severus Snape. He's always on my case now days. I don't know why he is though, or why he cares.

"Detention, Mr. Potter." Speak of the devil.

"Is there something you wanted professor?" I turned to the voice as I spoke, leaned against the wall next to the window, and folded my arms over my chest loosely. My eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the darkness of the tower. Finally though, he came into my site. Professor Snape glided closer till he stood in front of me, within reaching distance.

"You're out late." Snape commented then continued. "Still think you're above the rules for saving the wizarding world hmm?" He tilted his head ever so slightly to the right and glared down at me. The glare would have sent me straight to hell with the hate that was burning behind those eyes. The shadows the tower was creating on his face didn't help either.

"No sir. I just needed some fresh air." I said looking down. His gaze always made me feel so inferior to him.

"Then why could you of not cracked a window in your dormitories?" He asked and folded his arms on his chest as though waiting for an answer. He didn't even give me a chance to reply though. "Let me guess. That would be too easy for you Mr. Potter. Can't have fun without breaking rules now can you?" He paused for a second. "Just like your mutt of a godfather. Thinking he's above the rules. He got what he deserved." The smirk was there in his voice as he spoke.

I wanted so bad to hit him right then and there. I know I couldn't but damn was it hard to restrain my anger. So I unfolded my arms and clenched my firsts at my side.

"Oh? What's this? Did I hit a nerve?" He was mocking me!

"You're an ass!" I snapped my head up as I spoke. My eyes narrowed at his into a hard glare. "Nowhere close to the malice in his" said a vice in the back of my mind.

Snape glared at me and his hand shoot forward like a snake wrapping around my wrist and yanking me forward. I fell forward in surprise at the sudden jerk of my arm and onto his chest. Snape turned fast wasting no time so that we were in opposite spots as soon as I hit his chest. He then sat down on the window seat and I was left standing in front of him. Another jerked forward and I was across his lap, face down, my ass in the air. This all happened so fast that I realized what was happening to late.

The hit came fast but was dulled by my pants and robe. Still none the less it hurt. I yelped each time as the spanking continue. Ten spankings right on my sit spot. Then he did what wasn't even imaginable. He banished my cloths!

As soon as that happened I tried to get up. This was NOT going to happen! I struggled but stopped instantly as the spankings continued. With each spank my cries into the night grew louder. Oh it hurt so bad! He started to talk though.

"You've been out of line for too long Potter." He spanked me. "It's time someone taught you what you are and what you're good for." Another spank then I felt a rush of air as his cloths disappeared too.

The tears gathered in my eyes. "Please no!" I begged and tried to get up. Another smack stopped me though causing me to stop struggling and tears to begin to fall. "Please…" I was overcome by sobs and Snape forced me to stand in front of him.

"You're nothing but a whore." Snape said as he grabbed my cock just a little too hard. I winced at the pain. "And you know what whores are good for?" He started to pump his hands and make my penis rise and get hard. "They're only good for a fuck."

My shoulders started to shake with silent sobs. I didn't want this to happen. I never wanted anything like this to happen! Why me? I was brought back to reality by a hard pinch on the tip of my dick. I yelped and tensed up.

"If you zone out again I won't be that gentle. I want you to remember everything that happens tonight." Snape then summoned a leather strap and ropes. I started to shake in fear.

"Please… please don't do this…" I begged not wanting this to continue. Please someone help me!

While thinking, I watched as Snape continue to pump me as if it were a disgusting chore that he just wanted to get it over and done with. He set the ropes down but kept the strap in his right hand. My breathing started to become irregular, and I became harder and more erect. His hand was skilled. I began to moan in pleasure and move my hips to try and displace it. He yanked hard and I yelped and moaned at the same time loudly.

"Oh Merlin!" I moaned out and started to move my hips to his rhythm. I couldn't control myself. I felt the pressure in my abdomen grow and get hot. Then right as I was about to cum he strapped the leather onto the base of my cock very tight. I couldn't orgasm! It prevented me from releasing!

I moaned in frustration and reached to release the strap. He hit my hands and glared at me hard.

"I'll release it if you obey you slut." He began to pump me again. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes of course, anything!" I almost screamed. I couldn't believe what I was agreeing to. I couldn't control my body any more! The pleasure was just so great! My mind fogged over with it.

"Good." He smirked and moved his hand faster. I moaned in pleasure and arched my back my hands squeezing into fists at my side. "Would you like something to do with your hands?" He asked and slowed his hand.

I moaned and nodded my head. I couldn't even speak anymore.

He stopped his hand and held it up to my mouth. "Lick" I eagerly grabbed his wrist and moved my mouth to his hand licking each of his fingers that I had soiled with my pre-cum. I took each finger into my mouth separately and spent the perfect amount of time on each one giving attention and making sure my juices were off his hand. He then slapped me with his other hand when he thought I was done.

I flinched and tried to move away but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face the tower then held my hands behind my back. Using the rope that laid next to him he tied my hand together tightly and spun me back around then forced me to my knees.

"From this point on you will call me master. Understand slave?" He said caressing my face gently.

"Yes." I said then received a harsh slap to my right cheek.

"Yes what?" He said and grabbed my hair harshly pulling my head back.

"Yes Master!" I pretty much yelled and leaned back to try and get rid of the pain he was causing.

"Good. Now suck." He said pushing my face close to his penis.

I greedily pulled his cock into my mouth as much as I could then sucked hard up his length till I got to the tip where I gently bit it as not to cause pain but pleasure. He moaned and petted my head and releasing my hair.

I took the cock out of my mouth and licked from tip to base then took each ball into my mouth one at a time. I sucked gently and felt his cock against my face as it got harder and longer.

After I spent a good 3 minutes on each testicle I moved back to the tip and had to swallow the penis to fit most of it in my mouth. He moaned loud and pushed me further onto his cock choking me with it.

"Mmm. Such a good whore, now move." He moaned as I started to move back and forth switching from breathing to chocking each time. Snape then grabbed the back of my head as his cock started to twitch. Right as he was releasing he shoved the cock all the way into my mouth and forced me to either drown or swallow.

I swallowed all of it and he pulled out of my mouth. As he pulled out I could feel and see a strand of saliva and cum connecting my mouth to his cock. I started to pant and cough up his cum that went down the wrong tube. His cock still had my saliva and some of his cum on it. Right now though, he was content on just watching me get back my breath.

Right as I got back my air he pulled me forward and wiped his cum and my saliva off his dick and onto my face using his cock. Once my face was covered in it and he was clean he pulled back.

"Such a good slut, I'll give you your reward now. Sit on your ass." He commanded in a voice that made me shiver in need.

I followed his orders and sat back on my ass.

"Good." He smirked and ordered me closer.

I moved with difficultly closer to him but finally settled with my legs closed and my penis erect.

"Spread your legs and get closer!" He glared this time and smacked my left cheek hard. I instantly spread my legs and moved till I was in reaching distance of him. With my legs spread I waited.

He smirked and ordered me to close my eyes. I did and felt his foot come in contact with my cock gently stroking it!

My eyes snapped open and he slapped me on my left cheek again. "What did I say about your eyes?" He snarled and pressed my penis into the ground hard and with his foot.

"To-to close them master!" I replied tears coming to my eyes. His foot left my penis and I could feel the dull throb of pleasure from the pain that caused.

"Keep them open then and watch your cock." He said and moved his foot back to it.

"Yes master." I said and watched as he used his foot to play with my cock. It felt weird yet good at the same time. I couldn't believe I was getting off on him rubbing his foot on my penis!

As he played with the tip of my cock I became aware of some pain. And it grew worse as he continued. As he rubbed me in between his big toe and index toe I realized it was my dick that was hurting. It was starting to get painful to be hard!

I moaned though as he continued. It hurt so much it felt good. Am I a masochist?

Not being able to concentrate any more on that thought though, I started to squirm. Groaning in pleasure I began to move my hips up and down as to get more friction. I continued to move and my eyes closed in pleasure. Oh god did it feel good.

Hearing Master, no Snape, chuckling I opened my eyes and noticed that it was me rubbing against his foot. That he had stopped moving his foot and I was the one moving!

I stopped instantly and looking away blushing hard from embarrassment. That second I gained back some sanity.

"You're such a good slut." He said and moved his foot away. "Now stand up." I struggled to stand up without my hands. "Hurry up!" He snapped and glared. I could tell he wanted to hit me but didn't want me to fall and be even slower.

Once I was standing in front of him he grabbed my cock hard. I hissed in pleasure and pain. He smirked as he pumped me none to gently.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Snape said as he slowed his pumps and started to gently play with the tip of my cock. "Tell me, 'please master, fuck me in the ass.' I want to hear you beg for it like the slut you are."

I blushed but kept my mouth shut, only opening it to moan. He then slapped my dick hard. I yelped in pain yet groaned in pleasure.

"Say it!" He shouted.

"P-please master! Fuck me in the ass!" I shouted and he rubbed my dick soothingly with his hand.

"Good slut." Snape replied and forced me to turn and spread my legs.

I felt his wand enter me slightly and then cold lube from a lubricant spell fill me. I hissed at the feeling and my cock twitched. Snape then stood up and forced me to face him. The lube in my ass started to slowly move down my legs. The sensation made my little grasp at sanity drown in a sea of pleasure.

Snape, no… Master then walked around behind me so I couldn't see him. I felt him push me forward slightly and force me to look out the window and across the grounds. The window though changed into a mirror, a giant mirror that I could see my full body in along with masters.

Next thing I knew master entered me hard and fast. I could see his sadistic grin right before I felt the penetration. And I watched as my eyes widened and tears sprang to them.

I screamed in pain and master gagged me with a ball that had straps that went around my head and fastened in the back. Master then moaned in my ear while forcing me to bend over. Grabbing my hair Master forced my head up so I could see everything that was happening still.

"You have such a tight ass!" Master groaned and started to pump hard. It hurt so good! Master then reached in front and started to pump me with the same rhythm. I could die happy right now.

His pace just got faster and more erotic as we went. I could only moan into the ball that Master placed in my mouth. My spit though ran around it and down my face as Master hit something in me. I yelled against the weird contraption in my mouth and felt Master stop. Seeing Master's smirk I knew I was in for something.

Master pulled out to his tip and then slammed back in so hard while hitting that one spot again. I almost got my hair pulled out though from the force I used to move my head down. Master just pulled my head up higher though to show that he was in control, which I am at Masters mercy, as his slave.

My screaming continued from the pleasure I was feeling just from him hitting that one spot! I felt my cock start to throb in pain and looked. The veins where popping out, I could see an ugly color starting to come from the blood circulation being cut off for too long. Seeing myself this helpless though, and at my master's mercy, just made me smile. I saw black dots in front of my eyes and felt at that moment, I lost my sanity. The lights in my eyes dimmed and my mouth smiled against the gag as I moaned, gasped, and groaned. I could feel myself pushing back against his thrusts and meeting him halfway for two strokes. Then I went into myself as my sex side took control. I don't remember any of what happened till I had control of my body back.

I took back over right as Master finished. Master finally moaned out loud and into my ear, "I'm going to fill your ass with my cum slut. And I want you to hold it for as long as you can. Got it?" Master said and pulled my hair back harder to emphasize that I was in no position to argue. I nodded my head yes as much as I could. I genuinely wanted to please him. "Good slave." Master then held my face up to the glass and started to pound into me much harder and faster than before. I could tell he was close from the way he was panting and moaning into the night air.

Right as he organism-ed though he released the strap from my penis and I came hard. I screamed into the ball gag and twitched with pleasure. I would of fallen over also if Master hadn't of grabbed me around to waist to hold me up. Master stayed there in my ass though till I was done Cuming, than slowly pulled out.

"Remember to hold it in." Master said.

I squeezed my ass cheeks together to follow my promise. Why was I still doing it though? I don't know. I just have this overwhelming feeling to follow his orders.

I watched Master summon a potion. It was white with specks of gray floating around. I wish I had paid more attention in potions.

Master forced me to swallow and then took a step back. A camera was summoned to Master's hand and Master took a picture of me.

"Turn around, bend over, and let my cum out." He said and slapped me when I didn't do it right away.

I turned around and bent over so he had a good look at my ass and unclenched my ass cheeks. The cum just flowed out and down my legs like a waterfall. I heard Master take several pictures. Master then walked forward and started to finger my ass with one finger.

"You're going to be my new cum bucket from now on." A second finger in. "When I want you to cum you will." The middle finger was forced in. "You will make me cum each time we meet in private." Master began to push a fourth finger through. "If you do not succeed then there will be punishment." He began to move the fingers fast bringing me up again to my full erection and just about ready to cum. "And pain." Just the mention of pain brought me over the edge again and I organism-ed screaming out in ecstasy.

I heard some camera clicks but I didn't care. The ropes disappeared from my wrists and I fell down. Removing the ball gag from my mouth I watched as Master, no… Snape, left the astronomy tower fully clothed.

Snape left me there, naked, covered in cum, and in a puddle of it also. Looking up at the mirror to see it was a window again. So I pushed myself up and onto my weak knees and then to my feet. My legs wobbled and threatened to give out on me. Carefully I took a step towards my cloths. I didn't fall so I slowly walked over to them.

Bending down hurt! I had to get my cloths though. As gentle as possible I dressed until I was, for the most part, presentable for just in case someone else found me here. Slowly I made my way back to the cum puddle, sat down, and looked up.

I stared out the window of the astronomy tower. It looked so peaceful over the grounds.

Good? Review!


End file.
